Michael Winslow
|medium = Stand-up, film, television, radio, voice-over |nationality = American |active = 1980–present |genre = Character comedy, physical comedy, improvisational comedy |subject = Pop culture, American culture |spouse = |notable_work = Comedy Sound Smackdown Larvelle Jones in Police Academy Radar Technician in Spaceballs |children = 2 |website = http://www.michaelwinslow.org/ }} Michael Leslie Winslow (born September 6, 1958) is an American actor, comedian and beatboxer billed as The Man of 10,000 Sound Effects for his ability to make realistic sounds using only his voice. He is best known for his roles in all seven Police Academy films as Larvell Jones. He has also appeared in Spaceballs, Cheech and Chong's Next Movie, The Love Boat and commercials for Cadbury and GEICO. Early life Winslow was born in Spokane, Washington, the son of Verdie and Robert Winslow. He attended the Lisa Maile School of Acting, Modeling and Imaging. Winslow grew up at Fairchild Air Force Base where, according to his own account, he had few friends. In order to pass his time, he would imitate the sounds of engines, animals, anything that made noise. Following his high school and college periods, he performed in nightclubs and theaters, where his sound imitation skills won him positive appraisal and enough money to move to and perform his act in Hollywood. Career His first television appearance was on The Gong Show in which he squeezed in sound-alikes of Benji the movie dog, Star Trek, and Jimi Hendrix's "Purple Haze". He is best known for his role as Sgt. Larvelle "Motor Mouth" Jones in the Police Academy series of movies and TV shows. In 1985, Island Records released a 12" of Michael Winslow entitled "I Am My Own Walkman". He also appeared as a radar operator in the movie Spaceballs, in which he performs all the sound effects during his scene himself. Mel Brooks (who wrote, directed, produced, and co-starred in the film), stated that by doing so, Winslow saved the film money. Winslow is also a motivational speaker. Since the fall of 2008, Winslow has hosted the motion-picture television series called "Way Back Wednesday with Winslow" on the cable superstation WGN America, which features movies mostly released in the 1980s. He continues to perform stand-up comedy around the globe. Michael Winslow debuted his own iPhone and iPod Touch apps in 2010, bringing his sound effects and comedy to a mobile platform. ThatsKungFu generates Winslow's kung fu fighting sounds when the device is swung in a fighting motion. NoizeyMan, billed as the "World's Noiziest App", contains video, ringtones, sound effects, and mini games, all created by Winslow. In 2011 Winslow worked with Orlando, Florida-based game development studio Phyken Media on a mobile game for iOS and Android platforms entitled Wizard Ops Chapter 1, providing all the sound effects for the game. He also lent his voice on Wizard Ops Tactics, a turn-based tactical game and spiritual successor to the previous game. He was also featured in a commercial for GEICO Insurance during their "we hired a celebrity" ad campaign. Filmography *''Cheech & Chong's Next Movie'' (1980) as Welfare Comedian *''Underground Aces'' (1981) as Nate *''Nice Dreams'' (1981) as Superman Nut *''Space Stars'' (1981) as Plutem (voice) *''Tag: The Assassination Game'' (1982) as Gowdy *''Heidi's Song'' (1982) as Mountain (voice) *''Police Academy'' (1984) as Cadet Larvell Jones *''Alphabet City'' (1984) as Lippy *''Gremlins'' (1984) as Mogwai / Gremlins (voice) *''Grandview, U.S.A.'' (1984) as Spencer *''Lovelines'' (1984) as J.D *''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' (1985) as Cadet Larvell Jones *''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' (1985) (voice) *''Police Academy 3: Back in Training'' (1986) as Sgt. Larvell Jones *''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) as Sgt. Larvell Jones *''Spaceballs'' (1987) as Radar Technician *''Zärtliche Chaoten'' (Germany) (1987) as Walker *''Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach'' (1988) as Sgt. Larvell Jones *''Starke Zeiten'' (1988) as Mike *''Buy & Cell'' (1988) as Sly *''Zärtliche Chaoten II'' (Germany) (1988) as Ronny *''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) as Sgt Larvell Jones *''Think Big'' (1989) as Hap *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990) - (voice) *''Far Out Man'' (1990) as Airport Cop *''Going Under'' (1990) as Reporter *''Extralarge'' (1993) (with Bud Spencer) as Dumas *''Police Academy: Mission to Moscow'' (1994) as Sgt Larvell Jones *''Be Cool about Fire Safety'' (1995, TV) as Jose the Fire Hydrant (voice) *''Police Academy: The Series'' TV Series (1997–1998) as Sgt. Larvelle Jones *''Lycanthrope'' (1999) as Lee Davis *''Michael Winslow Live'' (1999) as Michael Winslow *''The Blur of Insanity'' (1999) as Horner's Friend 2 *''He Outta Be Committed'' (2000) as Jeremy *''The Trumpet of the Swan'' (2001) as Chief (voice) *''The Biggest Fan'' (2002) as Officer Man *''Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas'' (2004) as Pedestrian (voice) *''Lenny the Wonder Dog'' (2005) as John Wyndham *''The Great Buck Howard'' (2008) as Michael Winslow *''Redirecting Eddie'' (2008) as Vaughn *''RoboDoc'' (2009) as Dr. Murphy *''The History of the Typewriter recited by Michael Winslow'' (2010) as Himself *''Tosh.0'' (2010) as Himself *''Blunt Movie'' (2013) as Coach Al Jefferson *''Gingerclown'' (2013) as Stomachcrumble *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (July 29, 2013, Comedy Sketch: The Michael Winslow Car Alarm & Musical Sit-In Guest) as Himself *''Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!'' (2015) as Brian Jonesy Jones *''Lavalantula'' (2015) as Marty *''Enter the Fist and the Golden Fleece'' (2016) as The Argonaut *''Characterz'' (2016) as Police Detective *''2 Lava 2 Lantula'' (2016) as Marty *''The Jack and Triumph Show'' (2015) as Himself *''Renaissance Man'' (2016) as Mike *''Hospital Arrest'' (2016) as Judge Collaway *''Killing Hasselhoff'' (2017) as Himself References External links * * Agency profile * * Interview with Heeb Magazine, August 2009 Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:African-American comedians Category:American male comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Spokane, Washington Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians